


Guys, Am I The Dumb One?

by PrincessKitty



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood, Gavin snaps basically, Gore, Psychoteeth, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessKitty/pseuds/PrincessKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin's had quite enough of the insults about his intelligence...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Michael

“It’s Play Pals! Playin’ with pals, Michael is cool and Gavin is dumb!” Michael sang into the mic, tilting to the left to grin at his companion. “Wanna tell ‘em what we’re playin’ today Gavvers?”  Michael said, and Gavin smiled widely at him. “Today we’re playing Bro Force, boi. We should call it ‘Boi-force’, Micool!” Gavin cooed, a grin spreading across his face as he twirled in his chair to fully face his best friend. “Gavin, that’s fuckin’ retarded. You’re such a moron” retorted the redhead as he stared at the screen, scrolling through the menu of the game to find a game-mode that would be good for recording and would keep the fans entertained. He missed the way that Gavin’s face clouded over, his megawatt smile dimming down to a dark glower for the briefest of moments before it returned at a lesser intensity than before. _I wish you wouldn’t call me that, Michael_ Gavin thought, chewing on his lip lightly as Michael finished sorting the settings and started up the level.

 

After about half an hour of recording, Michael decided that enough was enough after Gavin had killed them both and failed the level for the umpteenth time. “God DAMMIT Gavin!! WHY ARE YOU SO FUCKING STUPID YOU DUMB PIECE OF SHIT?!” Michael yelled, tearing his headphones off his head and throwing them on the desk in his anger. He turned to face Gavin, his brows knotted together in frustration and his upper lip curling as his mouth opened, preparing to unleash another tirade of loud abuse in Gavin’s direction. Michael was greeted with an empty chair, and as his head moved to locate his friend there was a loud click as the door locked. Staring at Gavin, who was stood by the door, Michael’s mouth hung open at the expression Gavin wore. Gone was his cheerful, happy-go-lucky companion who took all the verbal abuse with good humour. Instead, Gavin was glaring at him. “Micool,” Gavin said in a low voice “Micool, I wish you wouldn’t call me that. Dumb, stupid, retarded, MORON!” Michael flinched as Gavin yelled the last word at him, that oh so familiar face contorting and twisting with rage. “Gav, I’m sorry man. You should have said it bothered you… I didn’t mean to make you feel shitty…” Gavin could hear the pleading tone in Michael’s voice, and it irked him. “I’m sick of it, Michael. Sick. Of. It” Gavin said, and with each syllable he stepped closer to his shorter, redheaded friend. Michael suddenly felt a vice-like grip on his upper arm and, without thinking, he shouted “Get the fuck off me, dumbass!” The change in Gavin’s expression from pure unbridled fury to perfect calm was disturbingly swift. It was the last thing Michael saw before Gavin’s fist collided with the side of his head and everything went black.

 

Gavin released his grip on Michael and his body slumped to the floor, a bruise already starting to bloom on his left temple. Turning to face the wall of fan art, Gavin selected the golf club that they’d been given by Rockstar as part of the GTA V loot they’d been sent. He weighed it carefully in his hands as a groan came from the floor behind him, Michael had regained consciousness. “Oh Micool,” Gavin said, his voice barely more than a whisper “I think I need to teach you a little lesson in manners.” Michael, in a daze, tried to crawl away from Gavin and get towards the door. If he could get it unlocked, he could call for help – he was sure Lindsay was still here. A blinding flash of pain halted him as his right knee was destroyed with a sickening crunch, and he screamed long and loud. Gavin raised the golf club again and brought it down hard on Michael’s torso, cracking his ribs with the first swing. Coughing hard, Michael rolled onto his back as he fought to regain his breath from the sharp pain radiating from his side and the throb in his knee. Gavin stepped closer to Michael and leant down, getting close to his face and leaning on the club for support. “Have you learned yet, my little Micool?” he asked, tilting his head to one side in a fashion that briefly reminded Michael of an inquisitive puppy. He blinked slowly to clear that image from his head and glared up at the tall British lad, before using all the strength he had left to spit in his face. Blood and saliva splattered on Gavin and he clenched his teeth, jaw working in frustration. “I’ll take that as a no, then.” Gavin muttered, and he straightened up. Taking the club in both hands, he began to take powerful and vicious swings at Michael’s body – punctuating each hit with a little shout. “IDIOT!” _WHACK_ “MORON!” _WHACK_ “STUPID!” _WHACK_ “DUMBASS!” _WHACK. WHACK._ Gavin didn’t stop hitting until he became aware that where Michael had once been, there was now a bloody, wet and broken mess on the floor. Panting, he looked up at the pane of glass that separated the Achievement Hunter office from the Team Thugs office. His reflection stared back at him dotted with flecks of Michael’s blood, and as he reached to wipe some of it off of his cheek he noticed Lindsay’s jacket hanging off the back of her chair. _Hmm,_ Gavin thought, _Lindsay will probably be wondering if Michael’s finished. Better send her a text…_ Wandering over to the broken body of the redheaded gamer, Gavin unceremoniously shoved his hand in the pockets of his jeans until he pulled out his phone. Wiping the blood off the screen, he sent a quick message to Lindsay:

 

→     **Me:** Done recording. Gavver’s has gone home so get your ass back in the office so we can go get food.

Her reply was almost immediate:

←     **Lindsay:** Love you too, dumbass. Be there in 5 <3

 

Gavin frowned at the words on the phone as he slid it back into Michael’s jeans pocket. Manhandling his broken and bloodied corpse back into his chair, Gavin sat on the couch and waited for Lindsay to walk in. _Dumbass indeed…_ He thought. _We’ll see who’s a dumbass now._


	2. Lindsay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! I'm really enjoying writing this, I may have been reading Battle Royale to get some inspiration...

As soon as she’d sent the reply, Lindsay got up from her seat in Fort Dunklerola where she’d been talking to Barbara about upcoming recording for Rwby. “See you later, B-Dunks” she said, giving Barbara a small wave “Michael’s got a case of the hungries after recording and he’s being a pissy bitch.” Barbara nodded in understanding and fluttered her fingers in Lindsay’s direction “Catch you later Linds!” she called out as Lindsay pulled the door shut behind her. Making her way towards the Achievement Hunter office and humming the Power Rangers theme tune lightly as she walked, Lindsay’s mind wandered to what she was going to get to eat from Home Slice. Opening the door to the Team Thugs office to grab her jacket, she glanced through the little window and saw the outline of Michael sat at his desk, the office itself lit only by the glow from Michael’s monitor. “Okay Michael, time to get your ass in gear!” Lindsay said brightly, moving through the door and automatically flicking on the light. The first thing she noticed was the large dark stain on the floor, which was accompanied by a very metallic smell, like she was holding a copper coin in her mouth. The second thing she noticed was the blood running down Michael’s limp arm and dripping silently onto the floor, joining a small puddle that had begun to form. Trembling and covering her mouth she took a couple of shaky steps forward, towards the mangled body of her husband. “M…Michael?” she breathed, her voice barely more than a whisper “Michael? Is that you?” She took another step forward and as she reached a tentative hand towards the chair Gavin cleared his throat. Lindsay shrieked and turned to face the noise, fists raised defensively in a boxing stance, relaxing visibly as she realised it was Gavin sat on the couch. “Hi Lindsay” Gavin said, fingers curling around the top of the golf club’s handle “I didn’t mean to startle you.” Glancing from Gavin back to Michael, Lindsay twisted the chair and saw just how battered her poor husband was. _He’s dead, he’s dead oh my God he’s dead_ she thought. “Gav… Gav what the hell happened?” she managed to stammer, tears pricking her eyes as she took in the sight of Michael’s brutally mutilated corpse “Michael… Oh God, Michael.”  Picking up the club and laying it across his lap, Gavin watched Lindsay sink to her knees in shock. “Well, Lindsay, truth is I beat him to death” he said, shrugging his shoulders matter-of-factly and watching her carefully. Lindsay tore her eyes away from Michael to stare at Gavin incredulously “You did _what_?! _You did fucking WHAT?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! ARE YOU FUCKING RETARDED?!_ ” she screamed at Gavin, managing to get on her feet. She’d planned to launch herself at him and tear him to pieces with her fingernails, but he moved so much faster than she thought he could. In a stance that reminded her of watching Happy Gilmore only the other week with Michael _Oh God he’s dead Michael’s dead and Gavin killed him_ Lindsay watched as the golf club arced towards her.

Her world exploded with pain as the head of the club connected with the underside of her jaw and the momentum threw her body backwards, crashing into Ray’s desk behind her. Splinters of plastic dug into her back and she registered that whatever technology had been lying on Ray’s desk was now in pieces and embedded into her back. Before she could move fully out of the way, the club came at her left side. Instinctively she raised her arms at the last second and she felt burning agony as her forearm shattered under the brutal swing Gavin had taken. “Why,” Gavin said, taking another swing at Lindsay and connecting with her knee. “Why does everyone keep calling me that?” He swung again, dislocating her kneecap and sending her crashing to the floor. “Why Lindsay?” Gavin asked, pausing in his assault and staring down at her. She was panting heavily, pain coursing through her body and tears streaming down her face, but she remained silent and didn’t even look up at the Brit stood over her. “I asked you a BLOODY QUESTION!” Gavin shouted, swinging at the right side of her torso, the force sending her into Michael’s lap. His body collapsed onto her, covering her in his blood and pinning her to the floor. Gavin chuckled lightly as Lindsay gasped and panted, trying to shove the body of her husband off and crawl to the open doorway. Leaning down, Gavin easily flipped Michael’s body away and pressed his foot against Lindsay’s throat. She clawed desperately at his jeans-covered ankles, trying to gain purchase and get free, injure him, _something_. Gavin pressed harder on her throat and readied the golf club by her head. Lindsay’s eyes went wide as she realised what Gavin was going to do, and she renewed her attempts to escape with increased vigour. “Fore…” Gavin whispered, and he took a massive swing with the club. He didn’t stop until Lindsay’s head was entirely caved in, brain matter and blood matting together in her hair and one of her eyes completely destroyed. The other stared upwards, pupil dilated and fixed on the ceiling as lines of blood surrounded it, clumping and pooling on her eyelashes. Gavin exhaled deeply, and as he was about to leave he heard a voice call out “Linds? You still here?” Barbara. She was headed this way. _God damn it, Barb_ Gavin thought, as he headed out into the corridor to meet her.


	3. Barbara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a real pain to write, hence why it's so short. Sorry! I promise the next chapter will be longer to make up for it!

“Liiiiiindsaaaaaaaay… Where aaaaaaare yooooou?” Barbara sang as she wandered towards the Achievement Hunter office. She’d thought she heard Lindsay scream earlier, and figured that Michael had jumped out on her when she went to get him, but when she didn’t hear anything else and saw that their car was still in the parking lot she figured she’d investigate. _And hey,_ Barbara thought, _if there are pranks going on I definitely wanna be involved._ Blaine and Burnie were the only other people still in the office, and she was pretty certain that Michael and Lindsay would be up for scaring the shit out of them. _Hey, Lindsay could film it for an RT Life…_ Lost in her thoughts, she collided heavily with Gavin who was coming away from the Achievement Hunter office. “Whoa!” Barbara gasped as she steadied herself against the wall of the corridor with her right hand, and dramatically clutched her chest with her left. “Jeez Gav, you scared me half to death! You three got me good! Grab Michael and Lindsay though ‘cause Blaine and Burnie are still here and I think we can get ‘em!” Barbara grinned excitedly at Gavin, suddenly noticing the state he was in. He was covered in flecks and splatters of blood, his t-shirt was drenched in it and his hands were holding the GTA V golf club they were given before RTX. Barbara let out a low whistle and her eyes travelled up and down Gavin’s figure slowly, examining him. “Where’d you get all the fake blood man? It looks really cool! Like, really realistic. We could scare the pants off of the other two!!” she said, eyes twinkling at the thought of Burnie running in fear as Gavin pretended to be a crazed killer. _This will be the greatest. Prank.  Ever._ Barbara thought, but Gavin’s face was set in a grim expression. “Barb. This isn’t fake blood, it’s real. It’s Micool’s. And Lindsay’s. _It’s all real._ ” He said, his voice dangerously low. Barbara cocked her head to one side in confusion, before realisation clouded her face and she said, very slowly, “So Michael and Lindsay are dead? And you killed them?” Gavin nodded, tiny droplets of blood flying off of his hair and landing silently on the carpet. Barbara threw her head back and let out a loud laugh, her arms around her stomach. “Oh my god, Gav! That was great!” she said, looking him in the eye and continuing to chuckle “But seriously man, you must be more dumb than I thought if you think _anyone’ll_ believe THAT act!”

Gavin frowned. He liked Barbara, mostly. She always made bad jokes and laughed long and loud at the ones he made. But she had just called him dumb, just insulted him and was now laughing _at_ him rather than with him. “It’s not funny, Barb.” He said, taking a giant swing at her left hand side and connecting with vicious force. She didn’t make a sound as her head cracked against the wall she had been leaning on, bouncing off of it and sending her careening to the floor with the force of the momentum. Gavin stepped forward, crouched down, and grabbed a handful of Barbara’s hair, wrenching her up to face him. She was completely unconscious, not even the brutal manhandling was enough to bring her out of it. “I guess you hit your head pretty hard, Barb. I guess you could say I got a…” Gavin paused and grinned to himself “… _Slam Dunk-elman_ ” He shook Barbara’s head violently, looking perturbed when he got no response. _Well, I thought it was funny_ he thought, dropping Barbara face-down on the floor; the action accompanied by a wet crunch as her nose broke when it collided with the ground. She still didn’t move. Gavin sighed and rose up slowly, picking up the discarded golf club and contemplating what to do next. He wanted Barbara awake, for certain. _I mean, where’s the fun when she doesn’t know what’s happening?_ He thought as he poked her lifeless form with the handle of the club. His pokes got more intense, jabbing her in the gut with the handle as he said “Get. Up” through clenched teeth. Just as he was getting somewhere with his poking, just as Barbara began to groan with the pain radiating from her shattered nose and bruising ribs, Blaine walked around the corner.

Gavin grinned


	4. Blaine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did promise that it'd be longer! This is the penultimate chapter, the final chapter will be uploaded either tomorrow or sunday (due to job stuff). I hope you guys have enjoyed it!

Blaine had been on his way to make a cup of coffee when he heard Barbara’s laughter abruptly stop. _Something’s not right…_ he thought, heading in the direction he’d heard Barbara. As he neared a corner he heard Gavin’s voice, but it had a tone of darkness to it that he’d not heard before. “Get. Up.” Gavin’s voice had said, the accompanying pained groan from Barbara sounding louder as Blaine rounded the corner. The sight that greeted Blaine was equal parts terrifying and enraging. Barbara was limp and bloody on the floor, Gavin standing over her grinning like a loon. In his hands was the GTA V golf club, both it and he were covered in blood that Blaine _knew_ in the pit of his stomach belonged to someone other than Barbara. There was just too much of it on him and not enough on Barb for it to be hers. “Gavin. What the _fuck_ is going on here? And what the fuck did you do to Barb?” Blaine said, his hands clenching into fists as he glared at the slender Brit opposite him. Gavin continued to grin maddeningly and swing the golf club like a pendulum over Barbara, who was whimpering quietly. Blaine gritted his teeth and spoke again, slowly and clearly “ _Gavin._ Tell. Me. What. Happened.” Gavin’s smiled dropped immediately at Blaine’s tone of voice, and he regarded him with cold contempt. “Blaine. Why are you speaking to me like I’m deaf? It’s not very polite, you know.” Gavin said, his lips curling into a sneer. Blaine’s retort was swift “I’m not talking to you like you’re deaf, Gavin. I’m talking to you like you’re _crazy._ You’re covered in blood, Babs has had the shit pummelled out of her and you’re fucking _smiling like a goddamn Cheshire cat, you PSYCHO!”_ Blaine’s voice rose to a shout as he lost his temper completely. As he swung a punch at Gavin’s grinning figure, the club collided with his arm. Barely registering the hit, his fist connected with Gavin’s jaw and sent the Brit flying. The now bent club clattered to the floor as Blaine stepped over Barbara to continue hitting Gavin. He was going to beat him into the ground for laying a finger on Barbara, and for whatever else he’d done with the club; Blaine would make sure that Gavin Free paid for this.

As he reached Gavin, who by now was sat up and tentatively rubbing his jaw, Blaine readied himself to beat the Achievement Hunter until he was a stain on the carpet. What he didn’t prepare for was one of Gavin’s deceptively powerful kicks to collide with his shin and knock him off kilter, sending him crashing to the floor. Before Blaine could fully register the kick, Gavin had manoeuvred himself on top of Blaine and wrapped slender fingers around his throat and begun to choke him. Panic set in as his supply of oxygen was being cut off, and Blaine thrashed beneath Gavin in an attempt to dislodge his attacker. Blaine could feel himself getting light headed and his vision was starting to swim, but by some miracle one of his flailing arms knocked Gavin off balance and onto the floor. As Blaine rolled onto all fours, gasping for breath and thanking whatever deity was looking out for him, Gavin bodily threw himself on Blaine’s back. Due to the lack of oxygen only moments earlier, Blaine’s arms failed him and he crashed onto his front under the weight of Gavin. Those long, slender fingers that had been crushing his trachea earlier found their way to Blaine’s face and before Blaine could do anything, they hooked into mock claws and raked their way down his face, gouging out lines of flesh and tearing his skin open.

His mouth open in a silent scream of pain, Blaine rolled onto his back as Gavin clambered off of him. His face burned and he could feel blood running down his cheeks, soaking into his shirt and staining it a dark purplish red. On his back once more, Blaine put up less resistance than before as Gavin grabbed either side of his face and pressed hard on the wounds he’d already inflicted. Blaine had lost the ability to vocalise clearly after Gavin had been throttling him, all he could do was croak as tears seeped into his wounds and made them sting. Gavin looked into Blaine’s tear-filled eyes as he held his face. “I’m not a psycho, Blaine, I’m just fed up of being insulted all the time. I bet you’ve never had anyone say awful things to you, have you?” Gavin said, pressing harder on Blaine’s bleeding cheeks with his thumbs. “No, perfect Blaine with his perfect body and sweet personality. You’ve never had anyone call you stupid, or dumb, or worthless, have you? _HAVE YOU?!”_ Gavin hissed, digging his thumbs in and causing Blaine to buck beneath him. Frowning down at the younger man, Gavin spoke quietly “I asked you a question, Blaine. Why does nobody ever answer my questions? It’s really not very nice. I asked Lindsay a question earlier and she didn’t answer either. Maybe Rooster Teeth only employs stubborn people…” Gavin trailed off, and stared off into space for a brief moment. _Now’s my chance…_ Blaine thought, and he tried once more to dislodge Gavin’s slight frame from his chest. Unfortunately for Blaine, Gavin was more steady this time, and as he tried to move from beneath him Gavin slammed the back of his head into the floor. “Tsk tsk, Blaine.” Gavin sighed, looking down at him and shaking his head “It’s very rude of you to not answer my question, particularly after I _just_ said that it bothers me that nobody answers my questions.” Blaine’s eyes were unfocused as concussion began to set in, even if he hadn’t had his head smashed into the floor he wouldn’t have been able to respond as his voice has been crushed along with his larynx.

Gavin frowned deeply at Blaine, and dug his thumbs in even harder than before. It barely got a response, and that frustrated Gavin no end. He began to repeatedly smack the back of Blaine’s skull on the floor, and like earlier he was punctuating each hit with speech. “Stupid. Perfect. Blaine. Stupid. Prick.” Gavin muttered as he beat Blaine to death against the floor of the corridor. He didn’t stop until the back of Blaine’s head was entirely caved in and his brains were mashed into the carpet. He dropped the younger man’s head and let it bounce wetly on the floor, watching as it flopped lifelessly to the side and the puddle of blood and cranial fluids splashed on his face and glassy eyes. Gavin got up and looked at the bent and broken golf club, sighing as he registered the twisted metal shaft. “Stupid Blaine.” He muttered, and kicked Blaine’s corpse for good measure. Looking around, Gavin noted with some sick pleasure that Barbara, during the course of his altercation with Blaine, had managed to crawl almost to the end of the corridor and was obviously heading towards Burnie’s office. “Now now, Barb.” Gavin said, huffing out a laugh “I’m nowhere near done with you yet!”


	5. Goodbye Barbara, Hello Burnie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Hope you enjoy it!!

As soon as Barbara had fully regained consciousness, she began to drag herself towards the end of the corridor. She knew that there was nothing she could do to help Blaine; the sounds of his skull pounding on the floor followed her up the hallway, and she had to fight back tears as she crawled away. She was nearing the junction  at the end of the hall, almost free to get up and run to Burnie’s office,  when she heard Gavin call out after her. She began to panic, trying to struggle to her feet as Gavin easily caught up with her and grabbed her ankle, wrenching her backwards towards him. As she fought to get away, her chin scraped along the carpet and her fingers scrabbled to gain purchase anywhere so she could haul herself away. All that Barbara accomplished was the fingernail of her right ring finger ripping off as it caught on the floor; before she could scream Gavin had wrapped a hand around her throat and applied a little pressure, choking off any noise she tried to make. “Don’t worry, Barb. We’re gonna leave this corridor now, the smell’s getting a bit much isn’t it?” Gavin smiled warmly at her, hooking one arm around her neck in a choke hold and dragging her into the nearby kitchenette.

Gavin threw her against the nearest counter, her spine smacking into the edge of the counter top and making her gasp harshly with the pain. “Stay.” Gavin said, sharply. He cast his eyes around the kitchen looking for something to use on Barbara, something that would get the job done quickly. His eyes alighted on the knife block that sat by the sink, barely used since it had been placed there after the move from 636. He smiled slowly, and slid the largest knife out of the block. It wasn’t particularly sharp, but it would do what he needed. Whilst his back was turned, Barbara surreptitiously slid a nearby fork into her hand and concealed it as best she could. As Gavin rounded on her with the knife, she jabbed upwards into his wrist with the hidden fork as hard as possible. The tines of the fork slid into Gavin’s wrist with surprisingly little resistance; as Gavin recoiled and grasped at the fork now embedded in his inner arm Barbara darted forwards to try and get past him and out the door. As she passed him she heard the fork clatter to the floor and felt a painful yank on her hair as Gavin grasped at it. “You little slag.” Gavin spat as he pulled her backwards by the hair and punched her in the face, hard. She let out a pained groan as Gavin’s fist connected with her already shattered nose and could feel herself getting dizzy with the sheer agony radiating from her face and scalp. Combined with her earlier injuries from the golf club, Barbara wasn’t faring too well at all; she was almost unconscious again when she felt the dulled blade of the knife slide into her chest. Her eyes flew open as the knife was withdrawn and stuck in again and again, each stab more vicious than the last. She coughed out her last few breaths, a fine mist of blood spraying out and covering Gavin’s face making him pause in his frenzied attack. Barbara’s eyes were unfocused and her pupils were rapidly dilating, her chest was no longer rising and falling and the pulse that had been jumping so frantically earlier was stilled. Gavin let out a breath that he hadn’t even noticed he’d been holding and released her body, letting it crumple to the floor and rest in the pool of her blood that had formed at her feet. Calmly, he set the knife on the counter top and walked to the sink, rinsing the wound on his wrist and noting with some displeasure that it was fairly deep. Gathering a clean cloth, he tied it around the small holes and picked up the knife on his way out the door.

Leaving the kitchen (and deliberately stepping on the fingers of Barbara’s corpse to hear them crunch) Gavin made his way up the corridor to Burnie’s office. He kicked Blaine’s body as he walked past, the action made more difficult as rigor mortis had begun to set in and causing Gavin slight pain in his toe. He sauntered past the Achievement Hunter office, where Michael and Lindsay’s carcasses were lying only inches apart from one another, and rounded the corner. He stopped outside Burnie’s door, and rapped on it with his knuckles. “Hey Burnie, you still here? Mind if I come in?” Gavin said, playing with the knife and making it glint in the fluorescent lighting. _Maybe I’ll let Burnie live,_ Gavin thought, smiling. _I mean I AM here because of him after all…_ Burnie replied after a few moments pause “Yeah I’m here. You need a ride home or something, dumbass?” Gavin’s smile dropped, and his blood soaked hand reached for the door handle. _I do wish people wouldn’t call me that…_ Gavin thought, as he swung open the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Hate it? Want me to write something just for you? Let me know! Send prompts, comments or anything else to princesskittywrites.tumblr.com


End file.
